


Not Important

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Language, Fibro Cecil, M/M, Native American Cecil, Trans Carlos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people who still think they get to have a say about the lives of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Important

“People with  _real_  disabilities need that spot, you know.”

Carlos looked up sharply at those words, frowning to himself as he watched the young woman storming over to where Cecil stood, pointing an accusing finger in the man’s face. They had just parked and were about to head into Rico’s when the woman suddenly approached, focusing her attention on Cecil. “Hey…” Carlos started, moving around the front of the car towards the pair.

“It’s really disgusting that you’re using this spot, Cecil!” the woman continued, ignoring Carlos. “You’re our Voice and I can’t believe that you would be so rude as to use a spot meant for handicapped people!”

“People with a disability,” Cecil quietly corrected.

“Whatever! I…” Cecil turned around, picking up his cane from the seat, setting it down softly on the ground as he turned back around to face her, raising his eyebrow slightly as he waited patiently for her to respond. “You were the one driving,” she countered, huffing at him. “You can’t just turn off your handicap when it suits you and turn it back on when it doesn’t!”

“Today is one of my good days,” Cecil explained and Carlos was surprised by just how patient the radio host sounded with her. “If this was one of my bad days Carlos would be driving and I would be using my wheelchair.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t  _have_  to make sense to you,” Cecil reminded her. “This is my life and my body and my issues. I’m sorry that you don’t understand what it’s like trying to schedule your day around an issue that you have…”

“But you’re walking and barely using your cane!”

“Because my legs don’t feel like they’re trying to tear themselves off of my body today and I don’t feel too exhausted to get out of my bed and exist.”

“Everyone has bad days! That’s not an excuse to…”

Cecil sighed and said nothing else, turning away and walking over to Carlos. He shook his head a little when he saw that the scientist was perfectly willing and ready to give the woman a piece of his mind, taking hold of his arm just above his elbow and guiding him away. “It’s okay,” he whispered as they headed towards Rico’s, ignoring the continued shouts thrown at their backs. “I don’t care what she thinks.”

“Maybe  _I_  do,” Carlos whispered. “How could someone just approach another and start throwing around such accusations like that?”

“Sweet protective Carlos…” Cecil sighed, leaning against the scientist tenderly, kissing his cheek. “Do you remember when you pulled me off of that man who misgendered you? The one you said you didn’t care about?”

“…Yeah?”

“Well..?”

Carlos thought about it and then sighed, nodding his head a little. “Alright, we both deal with our own issues differently,” he said. He smiled at Cecil, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Ready for some bowls of tomato sauce?”

“Always.”


End file.
